Wireless systems typically include multiple User Equipment (UE) devices communicatively coupled to one or more Base Stations (BS). The one or more BSs may be Long Term Evolved (LTE) evolved NodeBs (eNBs) or New Radio (NR) next generation NodeBs (gNBs) that can be communicatively coupled to one or more UEs by a Third-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) network. The UE may be one or more of a smart phone, a tablet computing device, a laptop computer, an internet of things (IoT) device, and/or another type of computing devices that is configured to provide digital communications. As used herein, digital communications can include data and/or voice communications, as well as control information.
For the 5G system, the multi-beam operation may be used for the high band (>6 GHz) to increase the link budget. Then different path loss may be observed in different gNB-UE beam pair links (BPLs). In the low band (<=6 GHz), the single-beam operation may be used. Thus, it may be desirable to define a general uplink power control framework for both high band and low band. Moreover, for high band, multiple Sounding Reference Signal (SRS) may be used for uplink beam management, where different BPLs can be applied to different resources. Further, some SRS resources may be used for link adaptation as well. Thus, it may be also desirable to define a uniform power control framework for different SRS resource sets.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the technology is thereby intended.